Naruto's UzuTech
by BigY1308
Summary: Trying to accomplish Dimensional Travel, he gets sucked in blackhole. After escaping, he's reverted back into an infant with only Kurama as a companion. What to do in a fucked and confusing world? Will he live for himself or for the people? Time will tell.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and few ideas

Prologue

0-O-0

Our story begins in a world plagued by war and conflict, a world where trust was complicated, one might describe it as 'kill or be killed'. But the people were able to rise above this and unite to help and collaborate with others and survive a war which would either end in genocide or peace would finally settle in its nations.

Thankfully, this thing the people of this world would later come to know as peace was achieved thanks to the teamwork of Asura and Indra's reincarnation. Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, and Sasuke Uchiha, the Last of the Uchiha. Once everything was sorted, the Uchiha scion chose to repent for his sins and find inner peace by travelling the Elemental Nations. The armless Uchiha left after exchanging words with his brother in all but blood.

After everything, Naruto decided to learn seals. Even though peace was obtained, he knew there would be someone with either Madara's or Kaguya's delusional ideals that might likely set everything gained on smouldering fire to pave themselves a revolution, if you will. By following that possibility, the Jinchuriki decided to learn seals, he was able become a seal master in a years time, his knowledge was on par with possibly the Sage Of Six Paths thanks to his almost-infinite amount of chakra and his mastery of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Even after learning Fuinjutsu he decided to refine all his skills to the point of not needing a clone whenever he used the Rasengan or the Rasenshuriken and its variants. He developed his Taijutsu and recorded the katas, notes, jutsus for his children to learn and make it their own in the Scroll of Sealing for the future generation.

10 Years Later

Well here he was, The Seventh Hokage of Konohakagure. He was happily married, sired two healthy children. Naruto was in his home office tempering with his father's technique, the Hiraishin. He had an idea after visiting the cemetery greeting his friends he lost over the years. When spotting the name Menma, a friend he lost when every one was still genin. He remembered when he and Sakura had to play their counter-parts lives. That was when it hit him like a ton of bricks, Dimension Travel. Other realities set in the Future, Past or Present. Which would explain why he locked himself in his office.

The blue eyed blonde failed to detect his son who wanted to scare/prank his father. To Boruto, his father was alright, he would play, prank and spoil him and his little sister Himawari. But for the last week their father was holed up in his office. So with the little stealth skills he possessed, Boruto wanted to know what he was working on, maybe it was a new jutsu, or it was a technique he wanted to teach them? Nah, maybe it was just some paperwork.

Watching his father for awhile, he decided to reveal his presence.

"DAD!"

Naruto, who wasn't ready for anything, jumped which caused his chakra- a mixture of his and Kurama's unique chakra- to flare.

What happened next was the most amazing thing Boruto ever saw. It was his father, his father covered in yellow/gold fire with black lines and designs. Before he could voice his awe he was thrown back and witnessed an honest to God blackhole opening up where his fathers desk was. It sucked in Naruto and anything in 5 feets of the hole. Boruto had one thought over anything else

'SHIT! MUMS GONNA KILL ME!'

0-O-0


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **0-0-0**

Here he was, a place he would have described as a void, for all he could identify was only a myriad of colours distorting and spiralling around him in all directions. He had lost his perception of time as he had no absolute clue of how long he had been there. The blonde could have been in this place ranging from a few minutes to days. But that wasn't all, he was worried how'd his village would react, honestly that wasn't the case he had no clue on how his family would actually react to his abrupt absence. ' _Breathe. I've gotten out of improbable situations before, I can do it.'_

Peculiar, Naruto detected as though he could hear a voice calling him, so close, yet so far away.

" **Naruto!"** Well, shit. He was so focused on his own predicament that he forgot all about his companion that was getting fucked by the universe because of his inability of sensing his child. It wasn't his fault, he locked himself in his office so that he wouldn't be disturbed. It was like the saying 'Don't press the RED BUTTON'

"Kurama, boy am I glad to hear y…" The strongest Bijuu was unable to explain their situation when his jailor began to ramble on about how he fucked up and how shit hits the fan. Suddenly, Naruto's demeanour changed, his expression grew serious with a bit of grimace.

"Kurama, we ARE in the space outside of the universe? Right?" asked Naruto forlorn, he couldn't bear dying in a void by accident, he was a fucking ninja. That was like the worst way to go compared to Ero-Sennin. He died to protect him, the blonde would've liked dying to protect his children and free Kurama before 'biting the dust'.

" **YES! Now get the fuck up and stop sulking. This plane is incredibly distorted; we need to escape. Because the more we're here, the more possibilities that could open up. You could turn into a girl, de aged into a teething kit or even age into dust."** Kurama explained.

Okay, it looked like everything was fine until he found out he could die or be turned into a girl. Yeah he may have created his **Sexy Jutsu** , not to turn into a FUCKING girl, only to distract perverts dammit!

"Well, how do we escape?" Naruto questioned his tenant calmly, however in his mind he was freaking the fuck out, his whole mind was in turmoil

Kurama smugly answered **Same way we got in. Space/Time Ninjutsu"** with that answer Naruto was satisfied. That was what got them there, in a watered and messed up way, of course. As he prepared to use the Hiraishin, the technique had failed, now he was confused. He had nothing to jump to. Regarding the information, he had read, _'the Hiraishin markers were there until the kanji would break down after approximately a…century…'_

That was when the realisation of his situation had truly set in, despair overcoming his whole being. He had missed his children's growth, he failed to see them grow into capable ninjas. Hs friends had long since passed away nothing but dust and bones. Within his mindscape, the distraught Jinchuuriki dropped to his knees and began to hyperventilate.

Kurama seeing this, felt an immeasurable amount of pity towards his container. The one that united the Tailed Beasts, the one who helped seal away a Goddess of infinite power, the one that brought peace among the Elemental Nations. **_'No'_** , Kurama wouldn't stand for this, he would not want to see Naruto fall into despair, nor would he be dying a pitiful death in his presence.

" **Naruto they've lived their lives to its fullest, your still alive. So get up and move forward. That's what they'll be telling you right know if we were here, okay? SO GET UP AND FIGHT FOR ANOTHER DAY THAN SUCUMBING TO DESPAIR. WHAT WOULD YOUR CHILDREN SAY?"** Roared Kurama. The Bijuu knew it was selfish of him to stop the obviously traumatised shinobi from his thundering mourn.

Naruto knew that Kurama was right, harsh but right. Yes he missed out on his children's growth but he was glad they didn't need to be brought up as orphans for they still had there mother. He managed to control himself with exceedingly trouble. _'I'll mourn later'_.

"Thanks Kurama, I needed that..." murmured Naruto as he levelled his breathing. They needed to get out of there or they'd both die. As the protagonist looked at his companion, he distinguish the shock on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" joked Naruto, he weren't no Uchiha and there weren't no point in drowning in depression.

"How do we escape this place? **Hiraishin No Jutsu** doesn't work." There was no time to joke needed to get out. They were stuck in time and space. Both didn't want to face no consequences for this action.

" **I'll take over, I'll force a Bijuushuriken(technique used by Menma to destroy Konohagakure) to create a tear in Space and Time."**

Once Kurama took over Naruto's body, the eyes took the colour crimson, the pupils dilated making him resemble the eyes of a feral fox. His whiskers that were once thin, was now more focused and hairy.

Unleashing the powerful technique, the Bijuu gave the control of the body up. There was a tiny spec of light which spoke a lot about the strength of this 'void'. Naruto, who now occupied the body, dived right through the little tear.

Now, the 'dead' Hokage was expecting a lot of things, but he sure as hell was not expecting this. There he was just coming out of a woman's womb, his mother and his father there grasping her hand to help with her pain.

' _Great, found a universe that include my parents. However there are two problems, I indirectly killed their fucking child and now...'_

"Here's your child. One healthy blonde American." Addressed the doctor.

' _...I'M THE DAMN BABY!NNNOOO!'_

 **0-0-0**

 **A/N: This was one of my first fanfictions, thinking of coming back to writing, so please if there is anything I can do to improve my writing,** **inform me through reviews.**


End file.
